Interviewing Lucy
by charming writer
Summary: Chat show host Ellen Degeneres interviews Lucy Hale about her TV role as Melissa Hale in Charmed who she plays in my fan fiction series and how she's evolved over the years with her relationship concerning her family, her kids, the Winchester boys and her short lived marriage to Sam plus her involvement friendship with Castiel plus how she's gone from wannabe actress to superstar.


**Interviewing Lucy**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Lucy Hale in any way although I'd like to if I could & I don't own "The Ellen Degeneres" show as that belongs to Telepictures productions, WAD productions & distributed by Warner Bros Company.**

 **Authors Note:** **Chat show host Ellen Degeneres interviews Lucy Hale about her TV role as Melissa Hale in Charmed who she** **plays in my fan fiction series and how she's evolved over the years with her relationship concerning her family, her kids, the** **  
** **Winchester boys and her short lived marriage to Sam plus her involvement friendship with Castiel who all fit into the TV show** **through my stories plus how she's progressed from wannabe actress to superstar now.** **  
**  
 **Extra Note:** **Is not a real life interview just one made of by me purely entertainment purposes with Supernatural starting a year** **after Charmed instead of at the end as so to fit around the crossovers between the two and the main show been nine years** **  
** **done incorporating the comics as canon showcasing how long it's been on here etc.** **  
**  
The theme tune to Ellen played out over the show's title card as the cameras cut to the studio with the blonde chat show host talking to everyone upon her couch.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the show." "My first guest today's someone who people may not know started out as a child progeny doing a few commercials back in the day but came to fame later on playing a descendant of the Halliwell sisters on the bewitching show Charmed which is noted on record as been the longest serving all female cast show having done nine years already now in their tenth season which is amazing really." "So without further ado please give it up for the wonderfully talented Lucy Hale."

The audience crowd whoop & cheer at that as the five foot six inch brown haired woman dressed up in black vans vest red checkered flannel shirt, white Reeboks and blue jean walked onto the set smiling at them audience before going over towards Ellen sitting down on the couch opposite her afterwards.

"Welcome to the show Lucy." "How're you doing there?" Ellen asked Lucy smiling who responding back smiled also with.

"Fine thank you Ellen yourself?"

"Great thanks." The woman said. "It's always nice meeting new people you've not met before but seen on TV although I have seen you at various award ceremonies etc."

"Right yeah." Lucy nodded before Ellen continued.

"Hopefully we'll get to know more about you further down the line of course but before that let's go right back to the beginning and start with the fact that most people know you from Charmed."

"Yep" Lucy nodded again agreeing.

"And think this is your first acting job because you've not been on any other shows or were on any others before that but don't know that's not true entirely is it?" Ellen responded.

"No it isn't." Lucy beaded shaking her head. "When I was younger about three or four I did some commercial adverts actually after a talent scout spotted me in my local town which my mom let me do for a little while before I gave that up and."

A couple of adverts were shown before Ellen asked her. "Why did you do that exactly?"

"I didn't like working like that you know what I mean?" The woman batted opposite." I wanted to be a child first and foremost and enjoy my childhood and make friends and so forth."

Nodding her head Ellen muttered. "No I understand totally of course." Before stating "So how and why did you get back into acting years later then?"

Shifting slightly Lucy elated. "Well I was a lot older then and liked what people did on TV and thought maybe I could try that again you know so I left school and went to college and studied performing arts."

"Which is how you got into Charmed I understand." The blonde presenter remarked.

"It is yes." Lucy nodded. "My college tutor saw this advert for a new character that was goanna be introduced second season wise who'd be a descendant of the Halliwell sisters that'd come back from the future to help train and vanquish the Source who was the main villain at the time and said why don't I try out for it which I debated quite a lot about asking my family what I should do which they said why don't I try out for it what have I got to lose etc so I did."

"And the rest as they say is history so to speak." Ellen sparked back which earned a laugh from a laugh from Lucy who replied.

"Absolutely"

"Although you were originally" Ellen marked. "If I'm right that is if not please correct me slated to only appear on their one year."

"I was yes." Lucy nodded before continuing. "But the producers didn't bat on how quickly the character would catch on with people so they had to rewrite things and think how Mel could stay on in the past etc which they did so with the letter and whatnot."

A scene with Lucy's character sitting on her bed reading a letter from the future with a box beside her containing things from there is shown on screen behind them showcasing their comment there.

"And you're still here now nine years on which's amazing obviously" Ellen noted.

"Thank you." Lucy commented.

"I mean how old were you when you first started Charmed back then?" The host questioned.

"I was nineteen at the time." Lucy replied back.

"Okay and it was your first acting job then?" Ellen smarted.

"Which I'm eternally grateful for" Lucy swayed. "I mean we all need to need earn a dollar of course."

"Absolutely" Ellen spoke. "So going onto Melissa then she's quite a character isn't she?"

Laughing sheepishly Lucy answered. "She certainly is yeah."

Some scenes involving her, the charmed ones and other people are shown this time behind them.

"I mean I thought Castiel from Supernatural was complex whom I interviewed Misha Collins about last year." The second woman stated. "But going over Charmed and watching past seasons, of the show before the interview man Mel's been through  
everything hasn't she?"

"She has yeah." Lucy nodded agreeing. "I mean having your real family murdered at birth then you're adopted one year's later." "Losing two aunts gaining one." "Getting pregnant at the wrong time" "Man troubles including marrying someone who cheats." "Becoming infertile from that" "Having apocalyptic visions then another child later on miraculously to name a few things is quite fascinating really."

Scenes showcasing these come on after that.

"Yeah why do they, keep doing that to her?" Ellen remitted. "I mean my niece watches the show and every time something happens to Melissa she screams at the TV saying," "No more man she's been through enough already. " "Is it just me or does anyone else here think the writers have it in for Mel or something?"

The audience speak out nodding their heads agreeing.

Laughing Lucy related. "That's what I thought at first yeah but then you have to remember what the shows premises about been three women who happen to be witches that fight evil near enough on a weekly basis saving the world which is a demanding  
job that takes up most of their life's, is not glamorous and has drawbacks to it also which happens to them unfortunately."

"I mean if characters on TV were all one dimensional and boring then programmes wouldn't last as long as they would do there  
so." She uttered onward.

"No I agree completely." Ellen spaded. "Especially with Melissa I mean if you have writers who do a good of job of rolling out characters, developing and expanding them then never ever goes wrong writing them."

"Absolutely there's so much about her personality wise you know she was a doctor." "She can play and sing music." "She's very intelligent, can ballroom dance." "Wears tattoos and knows martial arts etc" Lucy waffles on. "There's always something new you  
learn about her which is great because I would never have played her this long if she didn't have all that so."

"Quite right I mean with all the singing, playing, kick boxing and dancing Mel does, did you know any of that before joining Charmed? Ellen quizzed.

Lucy shook her head saying, "No I didn't." "I can't do any of it to save my life actually."

Ellen and the audience laughed out loud at that which Lucy turning round pointing out said next, "No I can't seriously that's something done on the show actually." "We have technical advisors who tell me what and how to do things and whatnot which I do training a lot for before and in between shooting which is, never ending so all I want to do at the end of the day's go home and curl up in bed and go to sleep ten hours which never happens because we shoot so early in the morning's."

"Which takes a lot dedication as an actress to do each and every year" The latter sparked. "Otherwise what's, the point."

"Exactly" The youngster boded.

Bits of behind scenes with Lucy kick boxing, singing and learning piano from the gag reel of one of the season DVD'S showcases all that then.

"And how do you like working with the others then Holly, Rose and everyone else?" Ellen asked next.

"Fantastic." Lucy bated. "We all get on great really even everyone backstage." "We're all a tight knit family you know working year after year with one another you have to like one another if you know what I mean."

"And then there are the guys from Supernatural to." The lesbian woman declared afterwards.

The crowd cheered slightly at that which Lucy smiling communicated. "Yeah well they're great also." "Jensen, Jared, Mark and Misha we girls all get on well with them."

People see excerpts of them clowning around one another onset in Los Angeles.

"But Mel's been with two of them already hasn't she?" Ellen revealed. "She married Sam after having a daughter with him then divorced him a while afterwards when he left her for someone called Ruby." "Lost their second baby which she' became infertile later on from.

"Had her fourth child years afterwards with Castiel despite not fancying him even though he did her as well as originally having had two other kids in her own future also."

"I mean everyone loves her don't they." The lady continued. "Even Crowley sorter" "Why is that do you think although she never keeps any of them does she?"

"Ah that's probably part of Mel's charm isn't it." Lucy related. "No seriously you have to go back over the shows premise and remember how that affects the Charmed Ones daily life and what it does to Mel men wise who find out their partners a witch who does magic and fights evil saving lives which they never thought possible ever."

"Yeah but everyone she's gone with besides Sam and Castiel have either had their memories wiped, or died for e.g." Ellen spoke. "Not even Piper and Paige have been through that much, men wise."

"No but they've all had their fair share of troubles haven't they otherwise it wouldn't be Charmed would it?" Lucy pronounced.

"I suppose not, yeah." The host emoted. "So going over the years of you on the show what do you thinks' been the highlight of that then?" "Your favourite storyline out of all, the one's you've had there?"

Pausing for a minute Lucy answered. "I don't know really there's, been so many good ones actually I mean I loved the Wyatt evil finding out your white lighters your brother apocalypse seal season five things."

"Which I think might, be everyone's favourite one to." Ellen barked. "As that's when Supernatural introduced Castiel which, your character became involved in."

"Yep," Lucy said nodding.

"That fandom wise has grown itself exponentially." The opposite fronted. "I mean you couldn't have predicted how great those two would work together which still continues on today."

Ellen continued on saying, "You have people shipping them all over the world romantically non-romantically." "There's always the will they won't they sager which we got almost last year along with the miracle baby Mel had to give up being half angel which everyone cried along with her I think."

The screen behind shows Mel and Castiel's team ups and interactions they've had over the years before the one Mel gives up baby Melinda shown afterwards.

"Yeah well that was a nod to the fans whom the writers take notice of." Lucy smoked. "Besides I love working with Misha anyway."

"He's a great guy who I have lots of fun with always laughing, joking and portraying our characters the best ways we can which continues still today."

"Okay then why do you think so many fans love Mel and Charmed finally Lucy?" Ellen sparked.

Pausing, a sec before replying Lucy afterwards says, "Probably because of how she is personally you know what I mean been a firm but kind no nonsense type of girl." "Her lifestyle choice and how people relate to her some ways." "Mel's closeness to her family and ultimately been a show about three women who are witches that grow and learn in their powers and save innocents first and foremost every time."

"Alright then" The blonde lady said moving forward shaking the girl's hand. "Thank you so much, for coming on the show Lucy."

"You're welcome Ellen." She replied back.

"And long may Charmed continue." The latter surmised in the end. "Next up Taylor Swift with her new single and how, she deals with the ongoing pressures of music life."

The interval music started up again as the title card showed up again whilst the crowd cheered on as Lucy & Ellen spoke some more whilst the cameras faded to the back afterwards.

The End


End file.
